vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurono Shinguuji
Summary Kurono Shinguuji is the current director of the Hagun Academy and formerly the third ranking Mage Knight in the KOK A-League. She is an A-Rank world class blazer. With the ability to manipulate time, and her strongest Noble Art, World Crisis is an immense threat to everyone, so much so that the League of Mage Knights decided to ban World Crisis due to it being too dangerous for normal use. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Kurono Shinguuji, Kurono Takizawa (formerly), World Clock Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Classification: Blazer, World-Class Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of other blazers), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can attack a person's stamina using her device in Phantom Form), Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure (World Crisis can erase part of space and time) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (She and Nene were going to stop the full power clash between Ikki and Stella) Speed: At least FTL+, likely MFTL (Possibly comparable to Ikki) with at least MFTL+ reactions (Could notice Oikage being used). Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Ouma) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ '(Should be superior to Ouma and Stella) 'Stamina: Very high, a top contender on the KOK (King of Knights) A-league, where limbs being severed is not rare. Range: Hundreds of meters with bullets, at least hundreds if not thousands of kilometers with World Crisis Standard Equipment: Her Devices (Propator and Ennoia) Intelligence: High, as the third-ranked Blazer in the world, she has numerous years of combat experience. Academically smart enough to be a teacher Weaknesses: If her device is destroyed, she will suffer heavy mental damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'World Crisis' (時空崩壊ワールド クライツス, Wārudo Kuraishisu lit. Time-Space Collapse): Kurono twists the space she shoots at into nonsensical state, destroying objects exposed to it and its full range is powerful enough to blow away Nene's Hadou Tensei. Because the space destroyed by World Crisis can never be restored, it was banned from usage due to the danger it poses to the world. *'Clock Draw:' Kurono stops time for an instant then shoots her target with a hail of bullets. *'Clock Lock' (lit. "Time Freeze"): Kurono shoots a bullet which freezes anything that it hits in time. This not only can immobilize her opponent but can also be used to save the life of a person, by freezing them in time. *'Clock Up' (lit."Time Increase"): Kurono accelerates her own time, by extending her own time within one second of the world. In youth, she was capable of moving 10 times as fast as normally. *'Rush Hour:' A combination technique of Clock Lock and Clock Up, where Kurono uses both of the techniques simultaneously. It causes the time difference between her and the target to become even wider, allowing Kurono to attack the target without them being able to even see her. *'Time Reversal:' Kurono has the ability to reverse the time of objects, returning them to their previous form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Protagonists Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Gun Users